Chill
by the reason you miss me
Summary: Sakura Haruno has just moved in with her band. They aren't popular but working to it. But with heartbreak, hospital trips,and singing will they stay together for the big concert in three weeks? AU. Being Re-written.
1. Before the Limelight

**A/N I wrote this story many years ago and the improvements needed are obvious. I am rewriting the chapters. Thank you, and please enjoy! Some parts may still be bad, I'm an author, not a miracle worker, you know?**

* * *

17 year old Sakura Haruno grogily looked on her bedside table at the light pink alarm clock. 1:25 A.M. What in the world was she doing awake at this time of night?

Oh yeah. She had just been woken up by a loud mouthed, short tempered, blonde hair, blue eyed, cocky idiot of a friend. Ino.

"Ino, what in the name of chills are you doing here?" Sakura slurred.

"We´re going to Club Rain of course! C´mon everyone is waiting downstairs!" Ino squeaked.

"Downstairs? My apartment does not have stairs!" Sakura whispered, timidly. She sat up in bed wondering what her best friend had gotten her into this time. "Everyone? Who's here? And how did Ino get in?"

She rubbed her eyes and then sighed. Oh yeah. Early this morning she had moved into this gigantic house from her small apartment. She was now living with her band, Chill. Of course the group was basically unemployed, and for Hinata, a bass player, to ask her father to pay for such a nice place for such a large group was pretty damn generous.

Of course she had heard Ino's invitation to the club, and even though she despised partying, Sakura knew she had no say in the matter. She was exhausted, and her muscles ached from moving furniture, but she would stay for twenty minutes, pretend to get really sick, and call a cab to pick her up. She crawled out of bed and flipped on the lights. She squinted and inwardly disagreed with her outfit. A lavender bikini strap halter, a purple mini skirt, and two-inch purple pumps.

"Go downstairs, pig. I'll meet you down there." She said annoyed. Ino smiled and shut the door behind her.

As she took of her pajamas, she wondered how this would work out, living with the band. Had she made the right decision by moving in? Their big concert was in three weeks, and hopefully get signed to a good, trustful record company. Although they didnt know what to preform. She opened the closet and pulled out a pink and white short-sleeve, black faded jeans, and some pink strappy sandalls, slipped into them and rushed downstairs.

She looked at the rest of her band; Ino Yamanaka,Hinata Hyugga,Temari Subaku, TenTen Kuchiki, Sai Ishida, Naurto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyugga. But who was missing? Mr. Sasuke Uchiha walked into the room. She almost slapped herself. Was she that forgetful? He didn´t talk much, and she had only seen him smile a couple of times, but she did know that emotion came out in his music. Sasuke was frowned upon as a choice for the group, but she and her buddy Naruto had convinced them it would be fine.

She just had to convince herself.

"C'mon lets go! I´m not getting any younger!" Naruto hollered.

"Right!" Ino smiled,"Club Rain, here we come!" And with that they headed out the door.

Sakura thought that if their band became popular, they wouldn't be able to come out like this on a regular basis.

"Before the limelight," She thought, "Everything's fine." They pooled into the car and were on their way.


	2. The Club

**A/N: I am on a ROLL tonight. I fixed all of The Festival, so you should go check that out. I published a new story, got the word out that a story is ending, updated a non-Jackson story, and now here is the second re-written chapter of Chill. Again like I said, some of this story is so bad it just cannot be saved. I made big cuts and left some parts that just couldn't smooth out. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

The 30 minute ride to the club was enough to let Sakura fall into a deep slumber. But low and behold, as soon as the car stopped she was awakened to find someone shaking her.

"Wake _up_ sleepyhead we're here!" Ino squeeled rather loudly.

"Who? what? were?" Sakura replied with heavy wide eyes, and scanned the limosuine. With a frown, she crawled out. If she was grumpy tommorow, it was thier own faults.

"Woohoo! Finally, we're all here!" Naruto cheered. He was too damn hyper for his own good. Especially at this time of night.

As for Sakura, well, she was pretty out of it and no one noticed until everyone just heard a big "THUMP!"

"Oh my goodness, Sakura are you alright?" Hinata mixed exclaiming with shy, shy whispering.

Sai simply walked over to her, and lightly kicked her stomach. She sat up immediantly, holding her middle in pain.

_"Jackass." _She spat, under her breath.

"Sakura we're going into a club for pete's sake! What's wrong with you!" Temari impatiently whined. She, being the only legal one of the group, was eager to head to the bar.

"No, I'm fine, just go on with your drunk self." Sakura said sarcastically.

TenTen paid the bouncer as the large group attracted on-lookers attention, and they went inside the building.

Sakura thought she might be able to catch a snooze in the club, but as soon as those doors opened the flashing lights, the bass pumping, the incredibly loud music proved her so, so utterly wrong.

"Um..this is the first time I've actually been to a club so I'm not familiar." Hinata actually spoke loud as the walked into the room.

"Well Little Miss Innocent, I'm gonna go get hammered. Don't worry, though. Some guys like the "little girl" type." Temari smarted and walked away. Shikamaru hit his hand with his face, and would have told her to keep her language under control, but decided against it. Hinata's lip quivered.

"Note number one; dont ever speak in Temari's presence at a club." TenTen informed her. "All she cares about is having a fun time so don't even try it."

"Well then, I'll go talk with Ino." Hinata suggested, when Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Note number two; Ino is so social she wont even know youre there." She smiled.

TenTen pulled Hinata away to who knows where and Sakura finally sat down. Her legs ached and screamed that they were exhausted.

"Tired?" A voice said, making Sakura jump.

"Oh Sasuke! You scared me! But yes I am!" She laughed watching Ino dance with all her might. "Lets play a game."

"Like what?" He asked, suprised by the random suggestion.

"I'll ask you a question and then you ask me one."

"Thats simple. You start."

It was a perfect plan to get to know this mystery guy Naruto had brought into the band. If she'd gone to all the trouble of making him an official member, he could at least keep her company.

"Why did you come to the place? I wouldn't expect you to be a "clubber"." She raised an eyebrow, and quotated with her fingers.

"Hn. Naruto."

It was a simple short answer, but knew Naruto enough to know he could annoy pretty much anyone to do anything.

"And you? Why are you here?"

She forced a smile. Sakura pointed to her dancing friend - only to find her not there.


	3. Ino's Little Episode

**A/N: Oh, what the hell. I'll rewrite three chapters tonight. Enjoy this edited version!

* * *

**

Sakura blinked as she noticed Ino was nowhere to be found.

"What are you pointing at?" Sasuke asked. She lowered her finger.

"Have you seen Ino?" She asked.

"No. Nice question, though. My turn?" He smirked.

Sakura repelled the urge to call him a smartass.

She furrowed her brows at this strange dark mystery. She was definetly _not _playing right now. Right now could've been the worst time and place for Ino to get lost.

"Sakura! Sakura!" TenTen yelled as she and Hinata ran towards the two sitting down."Ino is having another one of her episodes! Shes in the restroom!"

For a minute it looked as if Sakura hadn't heard, but then she bolted up and ran as fast as she could through the crowd. What could it have been this time?

Sakura burst into the rest room so fast she nearly knocked the door down. TenTen and Hinata followed only to be almost be hit in the face by the was running around the restroom throwing whatever she could find, screaming. The sight was disturbing.

"Oh my _God."_ Sakura whispered. "It's okay, Ino! Calm down!"

"NO! No, leave me_ alone." _She threw her purse onto the ground.

"Call 911!" Sakura ordered TenTen. She did as told.

Ino suddenly punched the mirror shattering it to peices. Luckily, there was no glass in her hand. The cuts were enough to make someone scream, though.

"They'll be right here..." TenTen muttered in awe. Sakura remembered something Sai had told her earlier in the day,

-Chill-

"This band wont last. We have too many crazy people."

"Yes, it will." She had smiled, sure of herself. "And don't stare at Ino! It's rude. And she could kick your ass at bass guitar any day."

"Whatever you say so!" He joked. "Ugly."

She hit him over the head with her fist. Idiot.

_ -Chill-_

"Damn you, Sai." She cursed, now regretting this decision more than ever.

The sound of ambulence sirens filled the building. The DJ stopped the music, and the lights came on. Partygoers were groaning but Sakura couldn't care less. She made a mental note to thank the emergency service on their quick arrival.

Two female EMS workers came into the restroom, and saw Ino, bawling on the floor with a bloody fist.

TenTen began to explain what had gone down, about how this wasn't the first time this had happened to Ino.

And as a custodian swept up the glass, and the EMS forced Ino into the back of the ambulence, she prayed to God it was the last.


	4. Jolly Little XMas Present

**A/N: Woot, woot! Another edited chapter. Please enjoy, and I know this isn't perfect. Some of my past work is beyond saving. Hopefully this chapter seems alot more real than it was previously, and does a better job explaining.

* * *

**

The group was trying to relax in the waiting room while the doctors ran some tests on Ino. Temari was fast asleep on the cushion.

"Hey, Sakura." Shikamaru yawned, "What makes Ino act all bipolar like that?"

"I dont like to talk about it..." She mumbled. "And she is _not_ bipolar."

"How can we comfort her if we dont know what were dealing with?" Neji reasoned.

Sakura bit her lip. "Well, don't tell her I told you. But if we're all living together, I guess you have the right to know."

"You all remember Ino's ex-boyfriend, Kyo?" She started.

They all nodded. Ino swore she'd found 'the one' with this guy. All her friends listened for hours at a time at how she gushed about how perfect he was. But then one day he was just...gone. And she refused to answer any questions.

"Well... last Christmas she went to his house, and apperently he had been acting weird the whole time. Then after a few hours he took her down to the basement for a "surprise". He told her to sit in a wooden chair and close her eyes. Well, trusting little Ino did as told and soon found herself tied to the chair and had tape over her moved and wiggled her hardest but couldnt manage to get free. Then he started kicking her and punching her his hardest. When she was bloody enough for him to stop, he picked up the phone and called 911."

"As soon as he hung up, he pulled out his pocket knife and first stabbed Ino in the arm ,then himself in the chest. You can expect that he was dead before the cops came." TenTen continued for her. "The ambulance didnt arrive until several minutes later, and when they did Ino couldn't even speak. They rushed her to the hospital assuring her that she would be okay. It was just abusment, but not to Ino" She finished.

It sounded like something out of a horror movie, Naruto thought. "That's not just abusment!" He shrieked. "That bastard tried to flat out murder her!"

TenTen bit her tongue, and Sakura scolded the hyperactive boy.

"This is a hospital, you idiot!"

"Wow. Old Saint Nick really knows what to get a girl." Shikamaru shook his head in disaproval. "She just flat out explained it to you girls like that?"

"She went to therapy for three months. We attended some sessions, and got into contact with the therapist. She still wakes up having nightmares. And...attacks like in the restroom." Sakura forced a smile.

"What causes them?" Sasuke inquired, to which she shrugged.

"Nobody knows what triggers it. Maybe just anything that reminds her of him."

"He was such a nice guy..." Hinata mumbled.

"Shes swore never to love again.." Sakura sighed. "Sounds like something out of a film, but she was always poetic."

"W-well, I've had all the depression I can stand. I'll drive Temari home." Hinata stood, and pulled out her keys.

She had a car with her?

The band said goodbye, and Naruto helped managed to get the drunk girl into the car.

Hinata thought about what Sakura said and stopped at a red light. She'd never known. Ino, Sakura, and TenTen were always great buddies. She'd always thought she could call them her best friends. But she didn't even know about what may have been the biggest scandal in Ino's life.

She shook her head. How could she blame them for not wanting to talk about it? She herself had never even asked about Kyo.

She heard a jingle fill her ears and bent down to pick up her cellphone from the floor of the S.U.V.

In a split second her head hit the door and glass was everywhere.

" Auugh we're _never_ going to hear about Ino!" Sakura screamed. TenTen turned on the on the television in the otherwise empty waiting area to drown out the pinkette's complaints. All the boys had gone downstairs to the cafe to get some food. She just hoped they brought some her her and Sakura. If she stuffed her face, she couldn't yell, right?

"On East Gibbs Street, this is the scene unfolding. A red Toyota truck apperently smashed into this black S.U.V. right here." The news anouncer said, placing a hand on the destroyed vehicle. The camera zoomed in on the lisence plate. Where had she seen these numbers befor-

Oh no. God, no.

Sakura stood up fast, noticing the same.

The black car in the collision had been the same that had left the hospital twenty minutes prior. With Temari and Hinata in it.


	5. Last Christmas

**A/N: With the way I'm editing these chapters, I'll be finished in no time. Awesomeeee But yes, this is an edited chapter, so it might not be that hot. And of course, for legal reasons, I have to tell you that I don't own the song "Last Christmas".

* * *

**They all snapped their heads towards the television as a news flash came on.

"The idendities of the people in the crash in East Gibbs Street have been confirmed. Seventeen year-old Hinata Hyugga..."

"Oh god..." Neji whispered.

"Along with twenty-one year-old Temari Subaku. The two are still breathing and are being treated in the Konoha Hospital."

The boys, particularly Sasuke, ignorned Sakura's freaking out as she had ran down into the cafe. She was screaming, flailing her arms around, and looked on the verge of tears. TenTen finally caught up and explained that Hinata and Temari had been in a car crash. They had bolted upstairs to see if it was true.

Naruto ran towards the front desk as fast as he could. He smacked his palm onto the desk and panted, " Hinata...Temari...where...LET ME SEE THEM!"

"I'm sorry sir. Visiting hours are OVER." The clerck said, sarcastically smiling.

Naruto jumped up on the desk and grabbed the man's collar."Where. Are. They. Tell. Me. NOW!"

"Naruto!" TenTen screamed trying to pry the boy off of the man who had caused a scene. "Stop it! Are you begging to be thrown outta here?"

Sasuke smirked. "No keep it up Naruto. Let the police come. Let the T.V. crews come. Just show that guy who's boss!"

Everyone stared at him. This was not the time to be messing around.

"Okay, Okay!" The desk clerk cried, "They are in room 47! Now please let me go!"

"I am _so_ sorry, for his behavior. He really doesn't think before he speaks, and-"

"Come on, Sakura!" Naruto hollered from halfway up the stairs. She waved a goodbye and headed up with the group.

"Rotten kids.." The clerk sighed, staighting out his shirt.

Neji finnaly caught Naruto at the door of room #47. " Calm down Naruto." Neji raised his voice. The doctor walked out of the room and raised a brow at the sight before him. He knew something went down to see them up here after visiting hours.

"So doctor, how are our friends doing?" Neji asked. The doctor checked his clipboard.

"Well, for Temari we have a few burns, nothing serious. She should be fine to take home in the morning."

"Burns? There was a fire?" Sasuke questioned, as he approached.

"A small one. Nothing too bad, it was out on it's own in seconds."

They questioned the reliability of the news channel.

"And as for Hinata, the same with the burns, lots of bruises, and some deep gashes. There were a few peices of glass from the window shattering, but none was found in either girl's bodies. Im surprised such little damage was inflicted."

They nodded, and even though they were told they couldn't see the sleeping pair right away, they said they'd be back in the morning. Sakura looked through the banister and saw the nurse and doctor come out of Ino's room. She dashed over to the doctor with Sasuke following her.

When they got there, they were immediantly let in. Sakura slumped down on the wooden stool next to the bed. She picked up Ino's purse and put it on her lap. Sasuke got the clipboard out of the slot at the fot of the bed.

"She's perfectly fine except some cuts on her hands. How did those get there?" He said. "She was pretty restless, but was fine once she fell asleep."

"She punched the mirror in the bathroom at the club and broke it." Sakura said still looking deppressed.

The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. _"Note to self," _He thought, _"Never make Ino mad."_

Sakura eyed a peice of paper in Ino's purse then the bandages on Ino's hand. She remembered Hinata and Temari. " I- I cant belive i just ran away like that. You know, from Hinata and Temari."

"The doctor said everything was fine." Sasuke said sympethetically. She'd been shocked, and worried about all three girls. It was understandable.

"I know, but.." She muttered. "Why is this happening to all of us?"

She pulled the loose peice of paper out of the bag. Sheet music, and it was titled " Last Christmas".

"I've never seen this before." Sakura said. Sasuke gave her a questioning look and stood behind her looking as well. Sakura began to sing.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart_

She took a quick breath and Sasuke looked at her with a grin. She wasn't their lead singer for nothing. He took his turn.

_but the very next day,  
you gave it away._

Sakura was now blushing and her eyes met with Sasuke. They smiled ,looked back at the song, and sang together.

**_this year  
to save me from tears  
I'll give it to  
someone special_**

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. She was scared. This song _had_ to be about her incident with Kyo. Maybe working with music could be a wonderful therapy..

"C'mon lets go see about Hinata and Temari" She suddenly smiled, and stood up. Sakura hugged Ino, and folded the paper and stuck it into her pocket. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and they ran into the hallway.

"Don't pull me." He grumbled.

"What was that?"

He paused, and then showed a small smile. "Nothing, Sakura."

Her name. It was the first time she'd heard him say it. It was...nice.

But now she needed to see about her friends.


	6. That's Not How!

_______**A/N Okay/ Here's another edited chapter. Please discard if the whole thing is in italics. is being weird today.**

* * *

_

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the waiting room as quietly as possible. Sai turned to them.

"How is Ino? Can I see her? Where is she?"

"She's fine. Just sleeping." Sasuke grunted as he sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs. His pink haired companion smirked.

"Quite worried about the crazy one, eh, Sai?" She teased.

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Sakura said more seriously. She leaned against the wall, knowing if she sat down she'd pass out. "Ino's in room fifty-seven. You can go see her if you'd like to."

He tried to power-walk. but Sai ended up running towards Ino's room. TenTen and Neji followed.

"Guys! C'mon! Aren't we going to get Sai?" TenTen said in a hello?-hurry-up-slowpokes kind of tone standing at the door.

"Naruto, Shikamaru Comming?" Neji said peeking his head into the room.

"Nah, I think me and Naruto will be staying." Shikamaru yawned. "

"You should go." Sakura smiled weakly. However, she was ignored and Neji and TenTen went on their way.

Sakura felt her eyes fluttering closed, so she looked over to Sasuke. Hopefully some conversation would keep her awake?

________

He was sitting with his chin resting in his hand. His long raven-colored bangs hid most of his face. Flawless skin. Flawless, everything. He was

perfect.

* * *

"I guess Sakura was right," TenTen smiled. "She is perfectly fine."

Ino was laying in her bed, and her features told her exhaustion. Neji shook his head.

"There's always the trauma."

She smiled bittersweetly, and glanced over to Sai. He was staring straight at Ino, as if into her soul, and had the situation been different. she'd have pointed out it was creepy.

Ino needs help, she thought,

noticing the bandage on Ino's left hand.

But she won't get it from some therapist, not really.

* * *

She tripped.

Naruto doubled over in laughter. Shikamaru whacked him. "Shut it, blockhead."

What was that, Sakura thought, just a daydream about Sasuke? She chose to act like she hadn't noticed Naruto's taunts, because it would lead to more annoying mishaps. Probably ending in them getting thrown out on the street.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. He was cute, well hot, she could admit. But that was a little over the top. Kissing him? She barely knew the guy, if at all.

Naruto and Shikamaru peeked into Ino's room. Sasuke and Sakura rushed behind them and looked in. The blonde started chuckling, and it was getting on Sakura's nerves. She resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Honestly, what could be so funny about her, their, friend in the hospital?

She shoved Naruto in the room, so that she could see. TenTen had an exasperated smile, Neji an annoyed look. She moved her gaze to Ino's bed.

Her features darkened.

Sai was bent over the sleeping girl, his mouth crammed on hers. It looked rough and uncomfortable. Definetly not the way to exchange a first kiss.

He stood up, and licked his lips. "I don't see why girls fuss so much over kissing. It's really nothing special."

"Not when you do it like that. ya moron!" She shouted. Shikamaru tried to hush her, but she disregarded him. "It's supposed to be all sweet, and romantic, not all forced and icky like that!"

Sasuke checked the room, and fixated his orbs on a peice of mistletoe. He had no idea what day it was, but their concert was in two or three weeks, on December twenty-second.

"Come on lover boy. Time to go." He smirked, and placed a hand on Sai's shoulder.

"I agree!" Piped up tenTen, who'd had nothing to say during the awkward situation. "We can come back after we've all had some sleep."

Sakura could have started dancing right there.

"I'll call the limo service!" Naruto grinned. She still wondered where he got the money to pay for it.

"Not at this time of night." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Let's see if we can scrounge up a couple cabs."

The group groaned.

Oh well. At least the wouldn't have to walk.


	7. dairy products

disclaimer:i dont own naruto gosh i want to though

**haha! ive finally updated!!and people the first chapter of "the festival" is up! r&R plz! okay lets get started!sorry the preview was wrong sorry.and my first songfic "thnx fr th mmrs" will soon be up is up .im also gonna put up my first try as a fanfic deats next chap oh and the band members rearanged:  
sakura-main vocals  
sasuke-vocals/bass  
naruto-drums  
hinata-vocals/electric guitar  
ino-bass  
sai-electric guitar  
tenten-electric guitar  
neji-bass  
temari-bass  
shikamaru-electric guitar  
and my choice for song is narrowed down to 2 songs:"misery business" and "bring me to life". i love "heaven" and it will be made use of. thanx to christinaangel and an anoynomous reviewer for the suggestions. now enough chit chat lets begin.**

When they got back to the house Sakura went to sleep while everyone else just ate or watched TV. Except for Sasuke who went on the one desktop. After a couple of hours when Sakura was all snuggled in nicely, at almost dawn Sasuke came to wake her up. Sakura came with him to the kitchen sleepily.

"Come see this." Sasuke whispered. Sakura couldnt wait to see what she was supposed to see. His lips? His love? Its was a mystery. She hated surprises. She was NOT paitent."_Come on what is it already!"_ Sakura thought eagerly. She couldnt wait. "Sasuke what are you showing me?!" She tried to whisper noticing everyone else was asleep.

"Lets just say "cheese"." He chuckled. Sakura looked at him oddly. He was showing her DAIRY PRODUTS when she could be sleeping. She thought it was romantic dairy foods though. All the light that was on were some cinnamon scented candles and the desktop computer screen that Sasuke had left on. Hinata had a stereo in the living room, where they were, and Naruto had been playing her Cds and left them on. It was a very slow love song. Sakura looked at Sasuke when he let go of her hand.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Sasuke said exiting into the kitchen. Sakura's eyes chased him but couldn't follow the darkness. He returned holding something behind his back, smiling. Sakura blushed thinking of what it could be...

_"Well well Sakura my darling would you like a little of the finest?" Sasuke asked revealing the long glass bottle that had "fish eye" printed on it._

_"Oh Sasuke! White wine? How did you ever!" Sakura exclamed. She turned around and the bottom of her long silky scarlet dress twirled and twisted. She smiled and curled the little peice of hair that fell out of her messy bun. She walked over to Sasuke and he smirked as her hips sashayed as she walked. She placed her hand on his chest and he tickled under her chin. She giggled seductivley. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a bliss-filled kiss. _

_"Oh Sakura..." Sasuke whispered._

"Sakura SAKURA!!" Sasuke hollered.

"Huh what yeah!?" She awoke. "Another daydream?Odd." She remembered the purpose of it. "Whats behind your back Sasuke-k..." She stopped. She hoped he didnt hear her start to say -kun. That would be bad.

He laughed and pulled out a microphone from behind his back. Sakura's _lucky_ microphone.

"Volume!!" Sakura ran over and grasped from his hands. "What are you doing with my mic.?" She asked. He smiled and led her over to the table.

"Get on top of the table." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Sakura replied.

"Just do it."

"I cant see."

"Just step on that chair and then onto the table."

"Which chair? Theres ten!"

"On Naruto's"

"Oh and the table is right next to it?"

"Yeah surprisingly the dork didnt push his chair in so you dont have to pull it out"

"Naruto never pushes in his chair."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh"

"Are you on the table yet?"

"I'm gettin- OW!!"

"What?"

"I hit my shin on the edge of the table."

"Boo hoo"

"You are so mean Sasuke."

"Thank you."

"Okay I'm on"

"Finnaly"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Why am i up here?"

"Oh yeah in 1 hand hold your mic and pretend your mid concert singing, and the other hand doing the "rock on" sign."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"Fine"

"Well?"

"Thundercats are go."

"Good." Sasuke rushed over to the lights and flicked them on. Sakura looked down surprised to see TenTen and Sai in one side holding their electric guitars and Sasuke and Neji holding thier bass guitar and Naruto sitting crosslegged on the floor holding his drumsticks, crossed. " And-and when the girls get out Temari will be next to Sai and Shikamaru, the lazy boy who would not part with bed, next to me yeah. Also, Hinata and Ino are each gonna be on a side of Naruto holding out thier giutars, stting on one knee. So how do you like the cover for our first album? Soon we'll be making music videos, winning awards and singing autographs. How does that sound? To me i-" He stopped when he saw Sakura bow her head and start to sob. "TERRIBLE!!" She screamed. She leaped off the table and ran to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She slid down her knees and whipered, "Absolutley terrible."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Ta da! Chapter 7! i dont feel like typing this thing. and dont complain about how sasuke was rushed at the end i know. so yeah read the festival and nxt chapter details about my first try at a fanfic years ago that im puttin on. also a one shot songfic of mine should be up by then. im already writig another. so see ya its 5:50 in the morning and i havent slept yet so im tired. GOOD NITE FAN FIC READERS**

preview for next chapter: "So now your all rested up what do you wanna do my friend?" The Blonde smiled evily. "We're going clubing."


	8. dream vehicle

disclaimer:i do not own Naruto sadly..for if i did, sasusaku would have already happened

**Hello loyal reader(s) i am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i havent updated in forever T.T my computer was having a fit and broke and i am sooooo sorry...and yes christinaangel that did seem weird i know but you will find out soon.**

Sasuke blinked. "What the hell was that about?" The group just looked in the way Sakura had ran off too.

"Girls are so complicated. What a drag..."Shikamaru sighed. Tenten looked worried. She knew that Ino was Sakura's best friend and that nobody else was going to go and talk to her. She would have to. She bit her lip and sighed as she walked after Sakura and started calling her.

"I told them it wouldn't last." Sai smiled.

"Way too go Sasuke-teme you made her cry." Naruto smarted off.

"Care to repeat that Dobe?" Sasuke "death glared".

"Dont call me a Dobe, Teme!"

"Dont call me a Teme, DOBE."

"Would you please just shut up. The both of you." Shikamaru sighed. Sparks flew between Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. The group sighed.

Tenten was knocking on Sakura's door hoping to get in. "Sakura let me in!! What is the matter with you?" She yelled. "Is Tenten come on!" She stopped when she heard Sakura crying and mumbling. She unlocked the door and let Tenten in. "Sakura I-'

"Tenten i know what your going to say. Its all just happening so fast. Ino's breakdown, Hinata and Temari's crash, moving in, the concert in 3 weeks that we havent planned for at all, me car is totalled ,and now Sasuke springs this on me. It might not seem like a resonable action, screaming ,crying and running off, but it feels like all of this is a giant weight on my shoulders." Sakura said wiping her tears away.

Tenten sighed sympethectically. "Okay sakura I'll leave you be." She smiled.

"Thanks Tenten." Sakura hugged her. "Your the best. i'm gonna try to get a couple more hours of sleep 'Kay?" Tenten noded and left ,closing the door behind her.

Sakura woke up the next day by some one poking her face. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She screamed,jumping out of the covers to find Ino standing next to her bed a little frightened. "Ino!!" the two girls hugged. "When did you get home?!"

"About lunch time"Ino sighed disaprovingly. "Sakura ITS 6 IN THE EVENING!!" Sakura stared in disbelife.

"Its is not!!" Sakura gasped. She looked at her pink alarm clock and giggled. "It is not! I knew it!" Ino stared blankly at her friend. Had she gone mad. Ino looked at the clock then back at Sakura, still giggling."It's 6:02 ." Ino sweatdropped.

After Sakura took a bath and got dressed and did her hair and hygene stuff the group decided to go out to eat. Sakura looked at the clock 8:30 P.M. (A/N: wow it takes her a long time to get ready!) She cried anime tears. "MY CAR!!" She yelled.

"You have problems chick."Sai smiled that sarcastic smile.

"You didn't tell her yet Ino?" Neji whispered.

"Tenten said that old "Billboard brow" was having sadness and she had a fit last night correct?" Ino inquiringly asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going to spring it on her so she'll be happy ."

"wait...wtf she was having sadness?" The hyugga thought.

"Oh well Sakura you'll never guess what!!" Naruto boasted. "Ino got us a-" The blockhead was cut off when Shikamaru jumped in and covered his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot! Its a secret!!" the lazy, pineapple head whispered.

"Got us a what?" Sakura blinked.

"Oh hahaha y-you'll see haha Saku-sakura." Ino smiled trying her best not to cuss out Naruto for almost blowing their cover.

Ino covered Sakura's eyes until they were outside. When Ino removed her hands, Sakura nearly fainted. It was so beautiful. A pretty black STRETCH LIMO. "Ino, how the hell did you afford..GET THIS!?"Sakura started to hyperventilate...then fainted.

Sakura woke up in the so called dream vehicle. She gasped when she noticed her dinner was in front of her and they were just riding around. she drooled at all the delicious, scrumcious food and noticed everyone was already half into thier meal. She decided to dig in ,but had to ask,

"So now that your all rested up, what do you want to do my friend?"

The blonde smiled evily. "Were going clubbing."

the group all chocked on their food and Sakura nearly fainted again.

"ARE YOU CRAZY INO?!" The group yelled.

"No. Not at all. I barely got my party on at all last night."

"Last night...was a disaster..." Sakura thought sadly.Sasuke coughed and Sakura glanced over at him and sighed. "Tonight...well, who knows."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Ta da! Chapter 8 is up again so sorry for the long wait. and i have sudennly fallen in love with the band AQUA. so maybe one of thier songs will be used also. if you dont know who that is all i will tell you... they sing that song barbie girl. but dont make fun they are really good. anyway i am going to be puttin a bunch of summeries on my profile um... SOON so check those out..yah so buh buy and plz review you will not have anymore long waits i solemly swear!!**

preview for next chapter: "Oh my god! What the hell is she doing!!" Ino the group looked up in awe at Sakura.


	9. bad girl

disclaimer:i do not own Naruto sadly..for if i did, sasusaku would have already happened

**Hello loyal reader(s) i am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever T.T i know i promised but sigh I've been SO busy with my piczo (Sasu-Saku-Girl.) that i haven't got that chance. or i am lazy. bwahaha you'll never know. i still only have ONE person reviewing. that makes me sad T.T but its a nice reviewer nonetheless so thanks for being so nice and putting up with my long waits!! Onto my story!!**

funfact:the spell check said i misspelled sasusaku and i clicked to see the selectins and the first one was sausage! xD

BEGIN!!

The group arrived at the club to see that it was jam-packed. Even more than the night before.

"Jeez. Ino do you really think we should. I mean its _SO _busy!!" Sakura sighed.

"YES!! We are and you are coming even if it kills you!!" Ino huffed as she walked to the entrance.

"I hope it does..." Sakura whispered.

The flashing disco colored lights nearly blinded them, except for Ino who was proud to be there. Sasuke groaned as they turned the music up way louder as a Cascada song came on. It was "Bad Boy". Sasuke didn't necessarily have anything against the song, but one of the girls coughSAKURAcough listened to it ALL the time! It got annoying. A long while ago. Sasuke sat down where he sat yesterday and closed his eyes.

_Now I'll show you how to go on._

Sakura was tired so her and Ino sat down at the bar. Sakura sighed loudly and then smirked.

_Flashback_

"Temari, isn't very dangerous to be an alcoholic?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"I'm not an alcoholic Sakura. It's just nice to have a drink every once in a while. It takes away worries." Temari sighed.

_End of Flashback_

Sakura chuckled. Ino looked at her odly. Sakura smiled brightly and yelled "YO BARTENDER ONE OVER HERE!"

Ino's eyes opened huge and her mouth hung open. "S-sakura!!" She whispered, "You're not old enough to drink!!"

Sakura looked at Ino evily. "If you shut your trap they'll never know."

Ino was taken aback by that statement. _"What the hell?"_

A little while later (or so he thought) Sasuke woke from a nap. _"I went to sleep?"_He was fully awake when he heard Ino yell.

"**OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!**" Ino and the group looked up in awe at Sakura. Sasuke's mouth hung open or more so dropped to the floor.

Sakura Haruno, 17 year old, lead singer of **CHILL, **was on the stage singing drunkily, (A/N: is that a word? O.o) dancing _very dirty_ **with**her shirt off, with a Tequila glass in one hand with and cigarette in the other with she was often taking in some of the nicotine poison. Every one was cheering and yelling. Sakuraexhaled a giant grey cloud of smoke when something hit her face which sent her backwards causing her to fall on her rear. "OW! DEAR KAMI! WHAT WAS THAT?!" She yelled as loudly as possible. She looked up to see...Sasuke Uchiha. She hiccuped and crawled because of the expression on her face that could have made any child cry. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. He forced her shirt on and dragged her out of the club. When outside Sakura simply took out a cigarette and lit it. She inhaled when it was yanked out of her mouth and pressed to her arm. Tears rolled down her face rapidly as her skin burnt away.

"STOP IT!!THAT HURTS!!STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!" She screamed. She screamed so loud the people in the next town probably awoke. Her eyes widened even further when she heard a simple reply. So simple it was almost hard to comprehend.

"_Shut up."_

The pain of the cigarette held up to her skin was removed as the butt was thrown to the asphalt, but replaced by a hard punch into her abdomen and she wa thrown to the floor. Sakura cried silently into the ground. Sasuke turned around to see black and silver metal about two inches away from his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**omg what will happen to Sasuke?! and Sakura?! REVIEW!T.T "i solemnly swear" yeah right i _never _keep promises. sorry. BIG TIME! i'm gonna _try_my hardest to update wayyyy faster its just school started and how many times did i update over summer break? ONCE. thats ridiculous. im so sorry please if i got more reviews i would be more enthusiastic about updating!!plus i know this chapter is short so i'll be updating again by the end of the week! **


End file.
